Moosey Doom and Sesame Street Toothpaste
by ying fa3
Summary: Things you should never give the cast of IZ... What happens when Zim gets a free Moose-tache in the mail? Read to find out! *Chapter 2 posted*
1. Promotional Moose-tache: Part I

Disclaimer: I refuse to write it!  
  
Notes: My first Invader Zim ficcy! I hope everyone likes it! Actually, I'm not very good at IZ fics... but that's okay!  
  
Title: Moosey Doom and Sesame Street Toothpaste  
  
Chapter One: The Promotional Moose-tache Part I  
  
By Ying Fa (and to a select few raydee x_x of doom)  
  
It happened one early morning before Skool. Zim was checking his mailbox because he had been too busy to do it the day before, seeing that he had to capture GIR, who had just eaten three tubes of Sesame Street brand toothpaste. Zim opened the mailbox and examined his one item of post: a package.  
  
Zim brought the package into his house, grumbling something incoherent about junk mail. He opened the package to reveal a bag that had the words 'Promotional Moose-tache' written on it. Zim opened the bag and dumped the contents onto the floor. Item #1: A pamphlet. Item #2: A mass of hair.  
  
Zim picked up the pamphlet and began reading.  
  
'Hello! You have received a free Promotional Moose-tache from Moosey Fate, Co. This is your free Promotional Pamphlet instructing you on how to use your new Moose-tache. First, let's review what a 'Moose-tache' is. Moose- taches are made entirely of tree bark and are designed to make it look like you have some sort of furry animal growing on you face. To put the...'  
  
Yes, yes! Get on with it! Zim thought impatiently. Then something on the pamphlet caught his eye.  
  
'People will be so overwhelmed by your superior looks they will give in to your every desire! You could rule the world with this mass of furry animal doom!'  
  
Zim picked up the Moose-tache. "With this disgusting wad of Moose-cheese, I will rule them all..." he said evilly. "And annihilate the Dib."  
  
That's all for now! Very short! Like it? Hate it? Let me know and maybe I'll continue. If I get... Let's say... 5 reviews I'll continue this fic. Okay, bai bai!  
  
(Invader) Ying Fa, signing off! 


	2. Promotional Moose-tache: Part II

Notes: I'm continuing this IZ fic whether you like it or not. I'm going to be gone on a vacation for a week, so I'm trying to update all my stories today. That's a lot of work, because I have like 8 stories. Most of them no one likes. Oh well. Let's try to get this fic some more reviews, okay? ^_^  
  
Chapter Two: The Promotional Moose-tache Part II  
  
By The Amazing Ying Fa  
  
"All right, children, take you seats," Ms. Bitters told her class. She noticed that the crazy little green child, Zim, was missing, but she didn't really give it much thought. "Take off your shoes! We will be dissecting them today."  
  
Dib raised his hand. "Um, Ms. Bitters, shouldn't we be dissecting frogs or hobos?" he asked.  
  
"No," Ms. Bitters replied. "There were too many angry complaints to the school board by angry parents with angry lawsuits. That's why there's no more money for dissection tools, so you'll have to bite your shoes apart."  
  
The door suddenly slammed open. Zim stepped into the classroom, looking triumphant. The children all looked confused. "You are impressed, no?" Zim asked as he took his seat. "You are all overwhelmed by my amazing Moose- tache."  
  
"Look at Zim! He's wearing a fake mustache!" Dib laughed.  
  
"Hey, Dib, shut up." Zita said. "He's obviously wearing one of the promotional Moose-taches my dad sent out. He works for the Moosey Fate Company."  
  
"Now kneel before Zim!" Zim shouted as he jumped up on his desk.  
  
"Zim, sit down." Ms. Bitters demanded. "Now, take off your shoes and prepare them for today's lesson." She looks over to Zim's desk and sees that he is not there any longer. Then you see Zim clinging to Ms. Bitters' head, Happy Noodle Boy-style.  
  
"Obey me!" he shouted. "Do you invoke the wrath of the Moose-tache?"  
  
"It's just a stupid mustache, Zim. It doesn't give you any power." Dib said.  
  
"Lies!" Zim yelled. Ms. Bitters takes him off her head and throws him into his seat.  
  
"I'm not lying, Zim," Dib argued. "Mustaches don't give people power. They're just wads of shredded tree bark."  
  
Zim took off the Moose-tache and examined it. "But it's so disgusting," he commented. "Something like that would surely makes humans bow down and give in to my every command."  
  
The sound of Ms. Bitters' growling can be heard. "Give me that Moose- tache!" she stood up and snatched the Moose-tache out of Zim's hand and stuffed it into her hair. "Now no one gets it."  
  
"You will pay, Dib worm," Zim said. "You will pay!"  
  
"Right," Dib mumbled.  
  
Zim cackled evilly and then began to hiss at Dib.  
  
Zita raised her hand. "Um, Ms. Bitters, Zim is crazy. Can he stand in the corner and chew on the chalk."  
  
"Good idea, Zita." Ms. Bitters agreed. "Melvin, get me the chewing chalk."  
  
~  
  
Okay, that's it for the Moose-tache. This chapter was pretty dumb, but that's okay. I'll write another one talking about GIR and the Sesame Street brand toothpaste. Give me more ideas for things to give the IZ cast. Something for Dib and something for Gaz. Help me out, people! 


End file.
